


Butterfly Wings

by LdyBastet



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Blood Kink, Chains, Dom/sub Play, Humiliation, M/M, Mad Scientists, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sadomasochism, Sexual Slavery, Watersports, Whipping, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Akira finds the strength to resist his captor, and Arbitro is not pleased. First he punishes Akira, and then takes out his frustration on Kau...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the Arbitro/Kau pairing is a warning for certain content in itself. ;) Written for the Holiday Season of Kink Challenge on the Season of Kink community on Dreamwidth. The kinks I chose were: _watersports, chains/locks, humiliation, impact pain play, chastity device/orgasm control, bondage, ropes, non-impact pain play, blood play,_ and _sadomasochism_.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Togainu no Chi and all the characters in it are owned by Nitro+CHiRAL. I'm only borrowing them. Not earning any money from writing this. No one, either real or fictional, was hurt in the writing of this story.

When you look at him  
My heart trembles and wonders  
Do I please you still?

*

Ever since Arbitro had captured Akira, he'd been taking some time every day to train him, training including drugs, pain, and pleasure. But mostly drugs and pain. The pleasure was in Akira's mind, or body, as it were. Kau didn't understand why Akira asked Arbitro to stop, to release him, to let him go. After all, he did enjoy what Arbitro did, right? Kau knew. He was often kneeling close to or outside the bars of Akira's cell, and he heard Akira's moans, heard and smelled him come when Arbitro whipped him or cut him or inflicted pain in other ways. So, why was Akira still pretending to not want it? Was he stupid?

Kau would have rolled his eyes if he'd been able to when he heard the rattle of chains and Akira cursing weakly. Again. "Get away from me, you deranged monster! Let me go!" Akira should be happy, Kau thought, he was always in Arbitro's chains, always in his control. 

"You know I can't do that," Arbitro explained for the hundredth time. "You're far too valuable for that."

"Take my blood then, if you must, but let me go! This is kidnapping!"

"No it isn't. You came willingly to me." Kau could almost hear the smile in Arbitro's voice. He still remembered his Master's smile.

"You drugged me..."

"Yes. What did you expect, hm?" Arbitro started to sound annoyed, and Kau tensed. He knew that was not a good sign. What would his Master do to Akira today? "Hmm, your eyes are glazed, your limbs weak, but you're still talking back to me? Don't you realize that I know what's best for you?"

"You're trying to... make a toy out of me..." Akira was finally starting to sound less agitated and aggressive. Kau thought that Arbitro must have given him a second dose.

Arbitro's voice hardened. "Trying? My dear boy, you're already a toy. I'm trying to make you a useful and beautiful one! But if all you want to be is filth, then you should be used as filth too."

The chains clinked again, Akira groaned, and Kau heard him hit the floor. "A little humiliation might help your attitude," Arbitro said then, and Kau knew Akira must be kneeling now. "How fortunate that I had a second cup of tea earlier..." Arbitro unzipped his trousers, and then there was the sound of liquid being poured... No, not poured. Kau could smell urine.

"No!" Akira protested weakly, but then just gasped as Arbitro relieved himself over his body. "N-noo..." Suddenly, Akira started coughing and sputtering, and Kau smiled to himself. His Master was really displeased with Akira to piss in his mouth! Kau knew it was filthy and that Arbitro would never do it to him, but somehow, it felt just right that he did it to Akira. He deserved it for making Arbitro angry! 

Kau heard Arbitro step away and zip up. "Ugh, you're disgusting, Akira-kun. We'll see if you don't change your mind and stop thinking about freedom and other silly things after today. And if not, well, then I guess we know what kind of toy you're best suited to be."

He stepped out of the cell, and closed the door with a loud clang and locked it. "Come Kau. Let's leave Akira to think about his choices." They left the dungeon, and Arbitro handed the key to Akira's cell to the guard at the door. "Oh, if you or any other security personnel need to go to the toilet, don't bother. Use Akira instead. If he makes too much trouble, put an open mouth gag on him."

"Yes, Sir."

 

 

Kau stood naked in the middle of the room, arms raised over his head and held together by a chain that was connected to a pulley in the ceiling. The chain was so short that he had to balance precariously on his toes. The slightest push or careless movement could topple him, and Kau knew the pain that would cause in his arms and shoulders. He'd been in this position many times before, and he knew what was going to happen. He could feel his body anticipate it as well, the tingling arousal spreading through him, pooling in his groin, making him hard even before Arbitro had really touched him.

Arbitro hadn't said much since they entered the play room, but the way he moved and the way he did things told Kau that he was upset. He listened as Arbitro went over to the rack of whips and floggers to choose his tools. Kau heard him grab one, without taking much time to ponder his choices as he usually did. 

"That boy," Arbitro spit out, and Kau prepared himself. "He's an idiot! Why won't he understand just how beautiful he could be?" The whip hissed through the air before it landed sharply on Kau's buttocks. Kau barely had time to draw a breath before the next blow landed. "I'm an artist! And yet he resists! Every time he comes he looks at me with shame and tears in his eyes, and yet..." Blow after blow over Kau's back and arse and thighs made his body burn hotly. He could feel his Master's anger. "I offer him so much, and he loves it! Ah! I feel like I'm wasting my time! He will never be as good as you anyway!" The whip hissed through the air, faster, landing harder on Kau's flesh, and pain seemed to bloom everywhere to him. He gasped for air and lost his footing when a particularly hard blow landed on the back of his thighs. His body tensed at first and then seemed to melt when intense pleasure spread at lightning speed through him, leaving him hanging from the chains around his wrists.

"Oh, Kau!" Arbitro's arms wrapped around him from behind, one hand moving across the metal rings embedded in the skin on his chest, tugging lightly at them. "Are you all right?" There was worry in Arbitro's voice, and Kau knew he was only punishing him because he was frustrated with Akira. Kau didn't mind. He loved that his Master could blow off steam like this, that he was useful to his Master. Kau nodded and leaned back as best he could against Arbitro. His skin burned where it rubbed against Arbitro's suit; such a sweet sensation.

The hand on his chest went lower, brushing over his stomach then his cock, making Kau tremble with need. 

"Ah, you like this so much, don't you? You're dripping on the floor!" Arbitro kept fondling him, his fingers moving slowly along the length, then rubbing over the head. All Kau could do was to gasp and turn his head to try to kiss Arbitro, showing as best he could just how much he wanted his Master to continue. "Mm, yes. Such a good boy you are..." Arbitro started stroking him, smearing the precome all over Kau's cock. "Don't worry, Kau. Akira-kun will never be as lovely as you, not as sensitive and receptive. You're perfect. My best work ever," Arbitro whispered in his ear. The pleasure was almost too much for Kau - his Master's hand on his cock and the praise that caressed his heart... His breaths were faster now, and he was so close.

"Not so soon." Arbitro let go and stepped away, and Kau lost his balance again. His cock was throbbing between his legs, just needing a few more touches... But he knew he had to wait. His Master didn't want him to come yet.

The pulley clanked and the chains clinked, and Kau was slowly lowered to the floor, ending up in a kneeling position. Arbitro released his wrists, and Kau's arms fell limply to his sides. They weren't there for long though, because Arbitro folded them behind his back, hands to elbows, and secured them there by wrapping a rope around them. Arbitro worked methodically, the ropes steadily wrapped around Kau's shoulders and torso as well, and Kau just relaxed into the sensation of the soft rope dragging over his skin, winding around and around, an intricate design to immobilize and expose. Arbitro laid him down gently and rolled him over onto his stomach, to continue the process with his legs. Kau loved this - his Master touching him so casually, his aim not to please Kau but to render him helpless, the ropes an extension of his Master's hands holding him tightly. 

Kau's legs were bent at the knees, tied tightly ankles to thighs, and ropes from his knees were pulled up over his body, to connect to the harness on his upper body. Arbitro pulled hard on them and Kau's legs were pulled wide apart, causing him to gasp. He could feel Arbitro tug at the harness, connecting the chains from the pulley, and soon he was slowly lifted into the air in the position he'd been tied up in. The lifting sensation stopped and he felt like he was swaying slightly. He felt a little disoriented now that he had no reference points, nothing to touch...

"Yes, perfect." There was his reference point! Kau focused on his Master. Arbitro picked something out of a drawer, and Kau soon found out what it was as clamps bit cruelly into his nipples. His bit his lower lip and then took a slow breath to adjust to the pain and the inevitable pleasure that mingled with it. Arbitro also put a tight ring around Kau's ball sack, pulling his balls away from his body. "Mm, let's add some weights," Arbitro said and the pull on Kau's balls and nipples increased, and stayed, relentlessly, when Arbitro stepped away. "That should keep you happy."

Arbitro undressed a little - in Kau's mind he'd probably taken off his jacket and loosened his tie, like he so often did before playing with him - and then stepped in front of Kau. He lowered his zipper, and Kau opened his mouth the second he felt Arbitro's hand in his hair, pulling his head up. "This is what you want, isn't it?"

Kau didn't nod, didn't sigh, just took his Master's cock as deeply as it was given to him, licking and sucking eagerly.

"You're such a good boy..." Arbitro rocked his hips to fuck Kau's mouth. He slid a hand over Kau's body, and rubbed his fingers between his buttocks. "But you really want it here, don't you?" He pushed a finger into Kau. "Oh yes... so tight, but so willing..." With a low moan, Arbitro pulled his cock out of Kau's mouth. "You little devil, so hungry for my cock." He laughed as he walked around Kau again.

Once again, Kau heard the sound of something being taken out of one of the drawers, something out of metal... Sharp pinpricks of pain appeared on this inside of his thigh, as Arbitro pressed the instrument against his skin, and Kau knew that kind of pain, the feeling of his skin being punctured. Arbitro moved, and the sharp pricks followed, a row of them stopping just where his leg joined his body. An identical line of pain appeared on his other thigh, and Kau gasped softly. The process was repeated once, twice, and Kau's cock twitched each time. 

"Ah, so pretty. These little red beads that appear against your pale skin... You're a thing of beauty."

Kau felt like his thighs were on fire where he was bleeding, making his breaths faster and shorter. He was happy to bleed for his Master - he loved hearing the satisfaction in Arbitro's voice. If he could moan, if he could beg, he'd ask for more, for Arbitro to hurt him more. The ropes held him so securely that he couldn't even wiggle, his legs were spread as wide as possible so he couldn't even invite his Master that way... He was simply at Arbitro's mercy. But he could hear the rustle of fabric, the silk of Arbitro's shirt falling to the floor, his trousers pooling around his ankles... 

Slick fingers pushed into Kau's arse, stretching him easily. "They're like arrows," Arbitro said. "Arrows pointing to where you want me the most..." He withdrew his fingers and Kau could feel the blunt head of Arbitro's cock pressing against his hole instead. "Guiding me, here!" Arbitro entered Kau in one deep, hard thrust, his hands gripping Kau's hips firmly.

The weights hanging from Kau's nipples and balls swayed back and forth, sending new sparks of pain through him, and along with the sensation of being filled by his Master's cock... Kau felt like he was going to explode into bliss. 

"Not yet, Kau," Arbitro whispered. Of course his Master would feel when he was close, Kau thought. He couldn't hide anything from him. 

Arbitro started fucking then, hard and fast, pulling him towards him as he thrust forward. White sparks of pleasure invaded Kau's darkness as he found it increasingly difficult to not come. Arbitro filled his mind just as much as his body - Arbitro's cock making him feel so good, the harsh breathing and occasional moan that told Kau that he enjoyed using him, the pain that mingled with the pleasure... It was overwhelming. And when Arbitro's cock rubbed over that place inside him... Kau gasped as he could no longer hold back. 

"You're a naughty boy, coming before you have permission," Arbitro whispered, but didn't slow down his thrusts. "But I will forgive you... if you come again. You know I like feeling you come around my cock, don't you, pet?"

Kau knew. There had been times when Arbitro had done nothing but make him come, over and over and over, while fucking him - until Kau was nothing but an empty shell, sore and oversensitive... and still coming when Arbitro touched him. 

The relief from the orgasm was short-lived, and Kau was soon finding it impossible to think or focus on anything but the sensations that flooded him. His cock was already throbbing painfully again, no doubt leaking pre-come on the floor. Wave after wave of pleasure spread from inside him, every time Arbitro's cock was shoved into him. Then Arbitro let go of his hips and leaned forward over him. 

Sharp pain exploded through Kau's body as Arbitro pulled the clamps off his nipples, sending him right over the edge again, his cock pulsing as he came hard. Through the haze in his mind and the sound of his pounding heart in his ears, Kau could hear Arbitro moan, and knew that his Master had come as well, filling him up with his come. 

 

 

When Kau came out of his haze, he was lying on the sofa, his head resting on Arbitro's lap, Arbitro stroking his hair. The weights were gone, as were the ropes, but they'd left a lingering, soft ache that Kau found reassuring. He shifted a little to run his fingers over his chest, feeling the indentations of the ropes. It couldn't be more than ten minutes since they'd been removed. 

"Ah, you're awake," Arbitro said. "Would you like some wine?" 

Kau heard his Master take a sip from his glass as Kau slowly got into a kneeling position next to him. Arbitro pulled him close, pressing his lips to Kau's, and letting the expensive wine trickle into Kau's mouth. 

Kau didn't really like the taste of wine, but he did love the taste of his Master, and if it led to evenings like this, he wouldn't mind if Akira kept resisting Arbitro forever.


End file.
